As an imaging apparatus, for example, an interchangeable lens type digital camera is known (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). The camera described in Patent Literature 1 includes a lens unit and a camera body. The camera body includes an imaging element such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor, and a mirror box device located between the lens unit and the imaging element. The mirror box device guides light having passed through the lens unit, to the CCD image sensor or a prism. The light guided to the prism is guided to a finder by the prism.
The imaging apparatus described above may be provided with a supporting device coupling section for coupling a supporting device such as a tripod or a monopod. For example, an interchangeable lens type digital camera in which a supporting device coupling section is fixed to a bottom thereof is known. When a tripod for supporting a digital camera is coupled to the supporting device coupling section, an image can be taken while the attitude of the digital camera is stabilized.